First Indulgence
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: Kinda AU. Kurogane returns back to Nihon after the battle with Reed. There, his princess gives him a welcome back gift.. Some OOCness. LEMON. Please read and review. Kuro/Tomo


**Ngoc Chau does not own Tsubasa Chronicles**

**I just love this pairing, but I don't find many lemons about them.  
In fact, I don't think there are any lemons at al so I may have written the first Kurogane and Tomoyo lemon...**

**WHOOO!!  
PROPS FOR ME!!**

**Most of the lemons are Fai and Kurogane.  
Not that I don't have any problems homosexuality, it's just that I think Tomoyo and Kurogane is a much better pairing. **

**Also, don't blame me, because I didn't know that Kurogane already went to his own country.  
Just ignore that fact and that he lost his arm.  
I didn't really read all the manga, just up to volume 14 or so. If there's anything wrong, just tell me and I will fix it up.**

**Also, I don't really know the real age differences and ages of Tomoyo and Kurogane. So I just took a guess. I'm probably going to request the fan guidebook from the library to get a more exact age info.**

**But until then, enjoy!**

**One last thing, Kurogane and Tomoyo might be a bit OOC, if you have any questions about the fanfic that confuses you or anything.  
Put the question in your review and I will answer it.**

**Okay, last thing...**

**HOW DOES HARUNO SAKURA FROM NARUTO BECOME TSUNADE'S STUDENT?  
PLEASE ANSWER!!**

* * *

**The ages**

**Kurogane; 24  
Tomoyo; 17**

* * *

**I'm very sorry, but the situation is kinda AU. It doesn't match the manga exactly, actually not at all...But this was my first one and I will do better next time.**

* * *

The quest and journey was finally over after 3 long years.  
They would be going back to their own worlds now, they may never see each other again, but they would always have the memories.

Sakura had finally collected all of her feathers,  
Fai returned to his world with no fear,  
and Syaoran learnt the truth of what he needed to know.

Syoaran and Sakura was together again.  
Not like before, but still her feelings did not change for him.

The mind may forget, but the heart will always remember.

No amount of magic could change how a heart feels, not even done by Yuuko's skills.

* * *

Kurogane, looking as though time stopped for him, happily returned back to Nihon.

He appeared from the cross of earth and sea at high noon, when the sun was just sitting on the mountain tops.

He had his old clothes back, the forehead protector with a white crescent at the middle. Under was chain wear armour with his black top over. His black slacks were tucked into his heavy leather boots. He wore his old cloak, which seemed to be a bit dusty and a belt, that held not Ginryu but Sohi. His hair was still short and spiky with some strands in front of his eyes, but the stands were hidden away.  
He still looked the same as the day he left.

He looked at where he was.  
He chuckled a bit to himself, the beach was close to the castle.

Getting home quick was all that was on his mind.

Instead of walking back to bask in the glow of his home that he missed so much while traveling, he sprinted in a black blur. He was so overcome, but only a smirk showed it.  
He was a man and a ninja, all that happy crap was for girls.

Speaking of girls, he remembered what kept him driving to finish his quest.

His princess, Tsukiyomi-hime.  
His Tomoyo-hime.  
His Tomoyo.

He looked at the flashes of green at his sides, kami he wasn't at the castle yet!!  
If possible, he pushed himself more to get to the castle in faster time. From the tops of the trees, he saw the curves of the castle. He laughed in that almost evil laugh of his.

When he reached the base of it, he just wanted to run through the stone and wood. This ninja was beyond home-sick!! He didn't go to the door and greet his old allies and companions, instead he surprised those at guard by scaling up the stone wall at quick speed.  
One of the ninjas there yelled out loud,

"Get the intruder!! Don't let him into the castle!!"

'_What kind of a ninja screams out what he's going to do?!' _Kurogane thought as he laughed at the stupidity of them.

The ninjas below threw huge shurikens, in one of their secret formations move, that could easily knock out a monster with one throw. However, the one problem was that the attack was something that Kurogane had showed them when he entered the ninja army.  
He dodged it with unlike grace and familiar steps, still going up the tremendous wall.

Another ninja motioned the signal to stop the bombardment, "Wait...That move. Only one person could dodge that formation...It must be Kurogane-san!! Quick, go and inform the princess!"

While Kurogane was able to get through defenses, there was still the case on how to get down the wall.

He was barely balancing on the thin railing of the high wall and did the most rational thing that came in the moment of adrenaline.

Jump into one of the windows.

His head practically spun trying to find the closest window under the pressured time.  
Ah, there was one!!  
And it was open too, what luck!

He concentrated all of his muscles on his heels and all his energy to his upper half for balance. With a jump, he leapt across 4 metres and landed on the window ledge.  
He slowly stepped in, not to give anything away of his arrivals.

He wanted to give Tomoyo the surprise of her life.

Kurogane walked across the room, slowly taking into thought of where he was. There were huge white screen walls everywhere, with black and white koi & moon designs on them.  
The shelves in there had towels and robes on them to the top.  
Perfume wafted everywhere.

He went to the door and slid it open, thinking to himself '_If I didn't know any better, this room must be like a bathing room or a change room...'_

Opening the door confirmed what he was thinking.

In the center of the room was a young beautiful woman, no more than 17 or 18. Just the thing to get his libido heating up, his face going red. She had her back to him, the view he had for that milky skin on that slender frame.  
Her hair was so long, almost to the floor in flowing waves and was done up in the usual traditional way like 2 ribbons tied in a bow on top

**(You know how it looks, just take a look at Tomoyo in the books).**

She was...nude...from what he was seeing, but to his displeasure it looked like she was putting on a simple short-sleeved kimono, which was covering just below her lower back.  
'_Oh, this must be a gift from kami!!' _he thought looking at the spring of pure erotica in front of him.  
He didn't do anything, he felt that his legs stopped moving, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him.

It was when she tied up the dark red robe, with a thick black obi, did she notice a presence behind her.  
She turned around and gasped.

Her face was gorgeous and innocent with all that long raven hair flowing down like rivers. The skin was so pale like snow, but with a blushing appearance.  
What he loved the most were her eyes.  
They were that dark colour he couldn't describe no matter how hard he tried...they were like...Tomoyo's?!

He stuttered out in surprise and horror, "T-Tomoyo-hime?"

The woman smiled at the name and ran to him.  
She jumped on him and hugged him so tight that he was almost being strangled, "Kurogane-kun!! You've come back!!"

They fell back onto the marble floor, his dark cloak acting almost like a mat.

Was this the centerfold that he was ogling over, lusting over?!  
How could he think of his innocent little Tomoyo like...like..._that_?!

"Tomoyo-hime!! Is that really you?!" he asked in surprise.

She giggled and slowly ran her index finger down his armoured chest. She looked so innocent, not knowing what kind of an effect she was doing to him and probably had no idea that she was doing it too.  
She kept her hypnotizing eyes on him, "Of course it's me. I don't look that different, do I?"

Her lips seemed to purse to him in a way which made him want to kiss her. He led his gaze down and saw that her robe was revealing very fine toned legs and that she was practically straddling him.  
Kami, why did she have to tempt him so much?

Right then, he wanted to push her back on the floor and tear her robe open.  
He blushed deep red from the thoughts that were brewing in his head. His eyes glazed over and Tomoyo pressed her entire palm against him.

Tomoyo leaned in more and waved her left hand in front of his face, "Hellooo...Kurogane-kun. Are you alright? Your face is all red... So, do I look different?"

How was he going to answer her after what she was doing to him?!

He put all his weight on one hand and with the other, grabbed hers that was right in front of his face.  
He clasped her silky hand gently in his large callused fingers, his face softening a bit and his eyes looking more moist. He brought it down lower so that there was nothing in front of their faces.

"Tomoyo-hime...you still look beautiful to me, it's just you look more...grown up."

There, he practically confessed.  
Surprisingly she didn't see it that way, "Oh! You really think I look grown up? Everybody says I look the same as always, but it's good to know that I changed a bit!"

She tilted her head and scrambled to get up. Kurogane still sat on the floor looking up to the maiden in front of him.  
He quickly got up and walked briskly to the door, opening it for his princess.  
Tomoyo walked gracefully, she really did grow up.

Aside from her heart and beauty, there was barely no trace of the silly child she grew from.

Now she was mature, she was old enough to rule,  
to be taken seriously,  
to learn,  
to experience,  
to teach,  
to fight possibly,  
to court,  
to love,  
to _make _love.. He stiffened from that last thought.

Why did he keep thinking about that?

He needed to learn that she was a princess and he was only her servant!!  
Why did he keep thinking and expecting her to...to do that with him?!  
Yes, he loved her, but the ranks were so different!  
Plus, she probably had a fiancee! And-

"Kurogane-kun, you must be tired from returning, would you like some tea?"

He looked up from his feet as he was following her in the hall, "If her highness is having some as well."

Tomoyo stopped in her tracks, "My, Kurogane-kun! You've gotten so polite! Come, we'll have some tea in my room and you can tell me all about your travels!"

She turned down a hall and Kurogane quickened his pace to walk close to her. He walked right behind her, carefully going to every step she did, just like when they were younger.  
He would always be with her to guard her, she was the only person he was ever going to serve, no matter what.

He wasn't the only one who noticed how nostalgic they were, an old servant who had a tray of tea in her wrinkled hands turned behind to see who was coming up. Her hair was snow white and tied up in a tight bun resting on her whithered old neck. She was hunched over, which made her look much smaller than she was. She wore a grey uniform with a moss-green apron.  
She had to squint so much, her eyes were mere slits, and wrinkles were everywhere on her face.  
She was skin and bones.

She smiled a toothless grin, "My, this is something I haven't seen in a while! Kurogane-san, is that you?"

The 2 of them stopped and bowed to the crouched maidservant.

"How are you doing, ma'am?" he asked in a toned-down voice.

"So polite now, are you really Kurogane-san?" the crone laughed heartily.

"I thought the same thing!" Tomoyo laughed.

The crone motioned a shaky hand, since Tomoyo simply stood, he took it as a signal for him to bend over.  
When he did, the old lady screamed in his ear,

"I DIDN'T NEED YOU TO BEND OVER THIS MUCH, JUST TO COME CLOSER!!"

Kurogane's eyes widened like saucers, "Kami!! I forgot you could yell that loud!!"

The old one cackled like a witch, "I don't really understand what she sees in you!!"

Kurogane probably wouldn't have cared by what she said, however seeing Tomoyo's nervous expression to that sentence sparked him a bit.

"Who sees what in me?" he asked slyly while he held his chin in that way he always did.  
His signature look when he exposed secrets and/or when things were to his advantage.

Tomoyo's face flushed, which was something that seldom be seen, and she raised her hands up to her bust, "It's nothing at all, she doesn't know what she's saying."

"Look here now, the miko princess is shy. You 2 are old enough to commit, aren't you? Back in my day, when I was your age I was already married!"

The crone set the tray down and sat on the floor next to it.

"You know, the miko princess would always pray for you and talk about you non-stop. I don't even know how she could think of a different story each day for 4 years!  
There was even this one thunderstorm a few years back while you were gone, the poor Miko Princess was crying and calling for you in her sleep!  
Took us hours to get her to stop crying and reminding her you were gone from this world!"

"Is that so, anything else?" he asked as he sat in front of the crone.

"Well-" She was interrupted when Tomoyo hugged around Kurogane's neck from behind.

She didn't really need to be so close, but she was enough for him to feel every curve and bump on his back. Kurogane kept still but he moved his eyes to look behind her. Her eyes were half-closed almost in an intense trance and she was biting on her red lips.  
She looked so hot!!

"Don't you think we should have that tea now? If we have it too close to the hour, it could ruin our appetites for dinner." Tomoyo suggested.

The crone stumbled to her feet while leaning against the wall,  
"You 2 go ahead to the Miko Princess's chambers. I'll bring the tea to you soon as soon as I get this to the common room. Just go ahead and behave yourself. I'll be there soon!"

Kurogane stood up and picked up the tray for her, Tomoyo still hanging off his back, her robe bunching up at her thighs, and her legs around his hips.  
She raised herself up him a bit more, making it look more piggyback than what it looked like before. He handed it to the old woman and the crone continued down the bright hallway, then turning down a hall.

Kurogane looked back at Tomoyo's wide eyes, "Do you really need me to piggy-back you?"

She used her most sweetest voice,  
"Can you? It'll be like when we were younger."

She took a moment to recall the memory, " It was during the rainy season and the water snakes were even on the grass. I was so worried of hurting them by stepping on them and you offered to piggy-backed me to the castle. I kept telling you that you didn't have to, but you walked more than a mile to get me back.  
Do you remember that?"

"'Course I remember, my back was aching for days after that. I couldn't train for a week or so."

"But you got stronger, didn't you?"

"Yeah, all thanks to you."

He already had his hands behind him, supporting her, and was heading to her room.

"Do you still remember the way around the castle?" she asked.

"It's been so long, but I still remember the way to your room."

"Good."

* * *

The piggy-back walk was long and filled with laughter and stories.

Like for Kurogane's 15th birthday, Tomoyo had bought him all these weapons but hid them throughout the entire castle, making him look everywhere for them.

Or when he invited Tomoyo to go swimming, but they couldn't allow her out the castle so he had to dress her as a boy and sneak her out. And right after, they came back with leeches all over them, Tomoyo was running everywhere when they started crawling around. Kurogane rather liked slicing leeches as an excuse to use a hidden sword he got from Souma.

"Tomoyo-hime?"

She stopped laughing, "Hai, Kurogane-kun?"

"Did you find a husband or a boyfriend yet?"

"Why do you ask? Are you jealous I might have a boyfriend already?"

He nervously replied, "No, it's just that...I thought at this age, you would-"

She interrupted him by a small giggle, "It's just fine, but no. Some have asked for me, but I'm afraid I had to turn them down."

"Why?"

"I was too busy waiting for you."

* * *

When they came to her room, Tomoyo reached out a hand and slid the door open, then the next, and the next, and finally the next. So many doors to open and close after, but a lot of privacy though.  
Once in the room, Kurogane kneeled down, waiting for Tomoyo to step off him, but she still clung on.

"Aw. Do I have to get off?"

"Tomoyo-hime."

"Just a little bit longer! How about to the garden and back?"

"Tomoyo-hime-"

"Why not? It's been so long since I've been piggy-backed. I just want to savour this for a little bit longer. I may never get to do this again!"

"Tomoyo-hime, I'm back here to stay! I'll piggy-back you whenever you want!"

"Really, how about now?"

He gave an exasperated sigh, "Okay, then."  
Tomoyo tightened her arms around his neck but not too much to strangle him and mentally rejoiced, _'Kampai! I win!' _

To her surprise, Kurogane bounced her up a bit and grabbed a tighter hold of her legs. "Hold on, Tomoyo-hime!"

She yelped a bit and started laughing. He started spinning the both of them around, her hair swinging around but still maintaining it's shape.  
"Faster, faster!" she screamed in his ear. If possible, he spun even more uncontrollably, the both of them just on the verge of throwing up!

In the midst of twisting around, his feet tangled onto the ends of his ninja cloak and he tripped. Luckily, they both fell on the soft 2-feet high or so thick bed.

Tomoyo landed on her back, Kurogane quickly twisted around so they were face to face and so he could support his own weight without squashing her.  
They fidgeted on the bed a bit, so Tomoyo had her head on the high wide pillows while Kurogane was right over her.

"Fun, huh?" he asked while laughing.

"Really fun! We should play around more!"

Kurogane gave a contented and tired sigh.  
Why did she have to say 'play around' to get the gears in his head moving.

He raised himself even more and looked down at her.

She turned her head to the side and breathed heavily. Her chest heaving up and down, with her robe slightly open.  
It gave a submissive view of her neck and cleavage. His eyes went down her entire length. He noticed he was straddling her lower region.

When it felt too quiet, she looked up at him. "Is there something wrong, Kurogane-kun?"

He kept his voice quiet, feeling that if he spoke too loud, it would ruin the moment, "Nothing's wrong at all, Tomoyo."

She reached up her hand and stroked his cheek, "You called me 'Tomoyo'."  
She started giggling as her other hand went to the other side of her face. He started to blush, "Gomen, Tomoyo-hime. I-"

She interrupted him, "It's just fine, Kurogane-kun. I like it better than hearing you call me 'hime'."  
Her hands went to his forehead protector,  
"Do you think you can take this off, your sword and your cloak? We're not fighting I can barely see any of you in all this black."

"Hai, Tomoyo-hime."

"Tomoyo."

"Your bitch of a sister would kill me if she heard me call you like that."

"Tomoyo_-chan, _at least_."_

"Hai, Tomoyo-chan."

He got up to his knees and untied his forehead protector, tossing it on the wooden floor, it clanged as it settled. When he was about to undo his cloak, she beat his hands getting there and pulled on one of the strings undone.  
He took it off and threw it, to join his forehead protector, it whipped as it fell.  
As for his sword, she took it from his and gently set it down next to the bed.

Now it was her turn to ogle. He looked more at ease without any, well most, of his shinobi gear. She had a better view of his red eyes and the strands in front of them gave him a cool dangerous look, but didn't make him look scary.  
His broad shoulders and long torso that were filled out with muscles and abs.  
Kami, he looked like a god...

He saw where her eyes were and wanting to get back at her for a bit for causing him to have lewd thoughts about her, though it was unintended, he thought.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked her as he leaned down a bit closer.

She blushed and shimmied under his legs, he hoped he didn't ruin the moment.

But she sat up and hugged him tight, her arms under his. She brought herself close to him, molding her chest against his, and burying her face under his chin in the hollow of his neck.  
It was as though she was now showing _her. _Not the confident and wise Tomoyo the servants and other people saw, but the Tomoyo who was also insecure and a girl at heart.

"I missed you." she said quietly.  
He hesitantly put his hands on her back,  
"...I missed you, too..."

"...I can't believe you were gone for 3 years, it felt so long..."

"...Too long."

They stayed silent, just feeling the vibrations of each others' heartbeats and pulsing nerves.

Until this broke the serenity...

"What did I say about behaving yourself?"  
That voice broke the intimacy, and they both removed their hands so quick like it was on fire. They looked to the door to see the old woman, who was just opening the door.

"When...What-" Kurogane asked, but was again interrupted.

"I heard starting from 'I missed you' and came in at 'too long'. And it seems...you've forgotten that before I became a servent, I was also a shinobi taicho." she cackled again at the end of the sentence.

Kurogane got off from Tomoyo and sat on the side of the bed, cross-legged slouching. Tomoyo adjusted her kimono a bit and brought her knees to her chest, her hair acting as a sort of cover.  
The crone walked slowly and shivered helplessly, she walked to the corner of the room, where there was a small kotatsu and set the tray of tea down there. She walked slowly back to the door, so pitiful she looked.

He looked back at Tomoyo who was getting up off from the bed. As if he read her mind, he got off the bed and picked up his cloak. He dusted it off a bit and put it on the crone's back.  
She turned around and looked high up to Kurogane who was smiling, "Here, you look cold today, ma'am."

The crone smiled and grasped the edging of the cloak, "I can't take this."

"Sure you can, I can always get another one."

"No, really, I _can't_ take _this_. It's too big and heavy for me to move in and I can't make one step at all."

"Then take this." a voice said from behind. Kurogane looked to see that Tomoyo had a violet shawl in her hands.  
"You can take this for today."

The crone let the cloak slip off her and accepted the shawl, "Arrigato, Miko-hime."  
But with her hand on the door, she turned around and smiled, "And don't worry. This will be our little secret." she assured as she brought her bony index finger to her wrinkled lips.

She walked slowly out of the room, closing each door as she exited.

Kurogane turned to Tomoyo, but before he could say anything, she silenced him by putting 2 fingers on his lips.  
"That was kind of you to offer your cloak to her." she pointed out.

"It looked like something you were going to do."  
He grabbed her fingertips, pondering whether or not to kiss them or to accept the embrace she gave him was because she missed him, not loved him.

Tomoyo explained and giggled, "She always comes and I give her a scarf or robe. She won't leave without anything given to her. She would always do that trick in front of people that doesn't know her or remember her. She must have more than 500 now in the last 2 years."

His eyes widened a bit and he asked, "What is she now, a scam artist?"

"Something like that." she replied with a smile.

Kurogane had that look of thought and fatigue on his face, because he remembered that he used to have to pay the old woman to keep quiet whenever he and/or Tomoyo sneaked out.  
She obviously noticed and mistook it for something grave.

She asked worriedly, "Kurogane-kun?"

_That_ was when he thought to almost trick her into revealing her feelings.

If she reacted, she loved him.  
If not, they were only friends.

He smiled a canine smirk, "Now where were we?"

He loosened his hold on her fingers. Tomoyo's face was blank and she did nothing.  
Yeah...they were only friends.  
Then, the next thing he knew was that her lips were on his. She pulled him down to her level and gave him such a kiss. They stopped and parted lips for a chance to breathe, but in that instant, he scooped her up. As quick as he could, he carried her bridal style to the bed and laid her down softly.  
In a swift motion, he positioned himself over her, a leg between hers.  
He could hear her give a big gulp and breathe in a laboured pattern.

_'What am I going to do now?! All she did was give me a kiss and then I put her on the bed! What am I going to do now, I can't just back off! What if she just wanted to be friendly, there was like no tongue, it was just a peck!  
Now what do I do?!' _he thought to himself in a panic as he was deciding to just go ahead with what he planned a few seconds ago or just leave the room and never talk about this again.

But his torn heart was put to rest when Tomoyo touched him again.  
"Am I such a bad kisser?"

"No, that was the best kiss, even better than anything I ever experienced!"

She smiled, "If so, why don't you kiss me again?"

He took as approval of his act. He leaned his face in closer to hers and kissed her softly, but then it grew deeper. He opened his mouth a bit and flickered his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance.  
She opened her mouth a bit and he eagerly dove in, tasting her flavor mindlessly.

She ran her hands through his dark hair, thus pulling him closer. He pressed himself against her, for her to get used to his body weight.  
She gasped sharply.  
Immediately, he stopped and raised himself up, "Tomoyo-chan, are you okay?"

Tomoyo pulled him down to the space between the base of her neck and collar.  
She whispered in his ear, "You don't have to worry about me so much, Kurogane-kun. When it...it hurts, I'll tell you."

He smiled and kissed her neck, "So...can I have you?"

"...Forever..." she breathed out, clutching his shirt tightly.

He kissed the sensitive area of skin again, sucking on it slightly. She gasped and moaned to the sensation.  
That sound encouraged him to keep going father.  
He chuckled a bit and removed his mouth, blowing cool breath on the wet patch. She giggled from it being so ticklish.

A deep sigh from her was heard and she tilted her head back, wrapping her legs around his. His hands moved from next to her head lower to her shoulders, arms, hips, and finally thighs.  
He went back to kissing her pouty lips, a smile on both their lips.

Then the quick whip of multiple opening doors interrupted them.

They stopped, preparing should anyone come in, but luckily the commotion stopped outside the last door.  
From the silhouettes, it was a large group of people.  
"Tsukiyomi-hime! Kurogane-san has returned!"

She took a gulp to calm her rapid heavy breathing from Kurogane, "Is that so?"

"Hai, Tsukiyomi-hime! But we have not yet located him!"

'_Bakas! Why did they have to come now?! Why not in another 2 hours?!" _he thought angrily as he raised himself off Tomoyo.  
Her hands were on his shoulders, so she got up as well with him. His hands were still on her, still running them over her thighs. She batted them away and quickly got off the bed.

He sat up on the bed from the sexual frustration, while clutching his head between his hands. Tomoyo walked gracefully, looking to the door and saying to the crowd, "If you don't mind, may you wait outside the door for a few moments?"

"Hai, Tsikyomi-hime!"

She went to the large closet across the room. She slid the closet door opened and pulled out a black robe and a white robe. She whipped the white kimono on her which made her sleeves thinner, and tied a white belt for it over. Then she grabbed the black kimono top.  
She slid it over her head and grabbed the belt that was still on the rack inside. She tied it over the 3rd layer.

On the way back to Kurogane, she picked up his forehead protector, his cloak and katana.

"It would be best to continue this tonight or so." she promised quietly to him, handing him the items and kissing him on the forehead.

He sat up off the bed, putting all his ninja gear on and walking behind Tomoyo to the door.  
She smoothed out her hair and clothes, then opened the door.

The ninjas in front of her stood up from their kneeling bows, "Kurogane-san!"

Tomoyo stepped into the hall a bit, smiling her child-like smile,  
"Gomen, for not telling you, but Kurogane was with me the entire time."

She looked up to him behind her, "Shouldn't you greet your comrades? It would be rude to not do so since they spent so much time trying to find you."  
He blushed a bit, how could she look so innocent now, when she was just the temptress of Nihon a few minutes ago?

The first of the ninjas bowed and asked humbly,  
"If you will allow us, Tsukiyomi-hime. Can we take Kurogane-san to the Hall?"

Kurogane stiffened, '_Why the hell do they need me to go to the Hall?' _

Tomyo smiled, "Is there a problem going on in the Hall that needs him?"  
Secretly, she was hoping that there wasn't a big emergency or anything. She wanted to stay with Kurogane and spend some more time with him.  
3 years was certainly a long time to wait for a man.

The ninja answered, "No, but we heard that throughout Kurogane-san's journey, he learnt many techniques to fighting. We wish to learn from him again."

"It is not my decision to choose for him. You should ask him yourself."  
She moved to the side, to let him speak. The looks from the younger ninjas were so hard to say no.  
What kind of ninjas gave puppy-dog eyes?!

They talked to him like he was some sort of fighting god, "Oh, Kurogane-san! You've finally returned! What stories do you have to tell? Did you gain new skills to the art?"  
They looked so anxious.

He scratched the back of his head, just trying to figure out a way to tell them no but not making it sound too harsh. Kami, were all the ninjas such girls now? He tried to look away from their big tear-soaked eyes, sparkling with hope to learn new techniques.  
"Well...uh...I did and I could teach you but-"

Before he could even finish saying that he could teach them another time, they had already vanished in a cloud of violet smoke and took him with them. Tomoyo still stood at the door smiling,  
"My, I think I'll have some of that tea with a good book."

She went back into her room, picking out a small harlequin that was given to her as a gift and sat at the kotatsu. She poured a small cup of steaming tea and took a sip. Flipping the book open to a good page, she began another afternoon quiet or tea and literature.

Kurogane, on the other hand, unhappily taught the other ninjas the many techniques he picked up, coupled with the stories of the strangest things he encountered in each world.

As fate (me!) wrote their stories, she wrote that they were not to meet until dinner.

* * *

At dinner, Tomoyo changed into something more extravagant than she did that afternoon.

She wore her hair with royal pins and ornaments. Her long kimono looked more heavy than any other she wore, 12 layers could easily be seen. But it still showed her womanly curves.  
Her make-up was done with care, but it looked almost too simple to be a princess. She stepped with her jeweled shoes one at a time, her little bells on her headpiece could be heard like the singing of angels.

Everybody in the dining hall, except for her sister, Ameratsu, stood up and bowed to her. She bowed slightly in response and went to find her seat near the head of the table, at the side.

Ameratsu, was still young but with a more, if possible, mature look to her, and she still had her long hair down, with the 2 ball pins at her ears.  
She wore her armour, since she was still a warrior queen and had an obligation to show it as much as possible. She clapped her hands, almost immediately dozens of servants brought out large trays of food to the long table.  
When that servent was done bringing out the specific amount he or she had to, they could take their seats and start eating.

Tomoyo sat on her knees stiffly, pouring some of the sake for her older sister and some of the guards that sat around. However, one seat was empty at her left. She looked to it and sighed.  
_'Where is he? What could be taking him so long?' _Tomoyo thought anxiously to herself.

Then she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see it was Kurogane, standing between her and her sister.  
"Kurogane-kun."

"Hey, Tomoyo...hime."  
He knew he couldn't say that to her so informally in front of her sister. Luckily, she knew that too.

She motioned to the seat next to her on her other side, "Please won't you sit down?"

He nodded and sat down.

Kurogane wore a black uwagi (martial arts top) that had sleeves which stopped mid-arm. On his fore-arms, he wore his ninja gloves. That alone gave her the message even though he was here for dinner, he still meant business.  
Including he had his belt at his waist and his sword. He wore a pair of black zubon (slacks) with white tabi and wide zori.

Tomoyo leaned in close to him, placing a hand on his leg, "Would you like me to pour you some sake, Kurogane-kun?"

He looked at her hand which was on his leg, then to her smiling face, "If you don't mind, Tomoyo-hime."

She took her hand off his leg and poured him a large cup of sake.  
He joked, "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"I hope you do not think of me as that type of woman. I just thought that a man who's come back from a long journey would like to drink a lot."

"I would never think of you like that, I was just kidding. But you were right about the sake." he heartily grabbed the cup she poured for him and took it all in one swig.

In the commotion of servants bringing in food, a dish was put in front of him.  
It was oshizushi.  
She kept her eyes on him, nudging the little square plate at him, "Your favorite."

He smiled and picked up a pair of chopsticks, about to take a bite of the faint-smelling delicacy.

But all of a sudden, Ameratsu stood up speaking, "Everyone. Today, we wish to welcome and honor one of our finest ninjas for finally returning back to us."

Tomoyo motioned for him to stand up.  
He stood up and gave a small bow when the applaud for him grew louder.

When he was about to sit down, Ameratsu continued,  
"Now, Kuregane-san. We would all like to know one thing. You were sent on your journey to know what true strength is.  
Tell us what you know now."

He faltered for a moment.

What really was true strength?

He was only able to return back when they collected all of Sakura's feathers.  
He searched his mind for a way to explain, this one little push showed him the right answer.

Tomoyo grabbed his head, letting it linger there.

He took a deep breath.  
"Strength... strength comes from the desire to protect someone that is precious to you. With strength, you have nothing to worry about, you aren't vunreable to anything. However with it, the consequences are much stronger."

There was only silence, he himself wasn't sure if that was true strength.  
But Tomoyo holding his hand gave him the confidence to try.

"Is that all you have to say, Kurogane-san?" Ameratsu asked with a disappointed look on her face.

"Hai, Ameratsu-dono."

A smile grew on her face and she started clapping, "Very good."

The entire crowd applauded again in a loud roar.  
Kurogane smiled and sat down again.

During the meal, he asked her discreetly, "So...what will we be doing tonight?"

She stopped eating and out her chopsticks down, "What do you want to do?"

He blushed and she giggled.

After dinner, while all the servants were cleaning up and people were going back to their rooms, Kurogane stayed close-by to Tomoyo.  
They went out to her zen garden, where they could be alone for a while before what Kurogane was hoping for.  
However, just as they were going out, fate (me!) intervened once more to their displeasure.

"Kurogane-san!! The other men sent me, an assassin was just seen at the walls!" the small ninja panted out as he stopped in front of them both.

Kurogane groaned and bowed to Tomoyo, "Excuse me for a moment, Tomoyo-hime."

The 2 men ran to the fronts of the castle.

* * *

It turned out that it wasn't even a big deal.  
There was no assassin, instead it was just some servant meeting one of the lady-in-waiting for some make-out session. It was even worse because they saw a lot more than they should've.

Poor guy, his girlfriend ran away carrying her clothes as well as his. All the ninjas were laughing at the size of his deflated doodle as he ran after her for his pants back.

While Kurogane walked back, he was thinking, _'This should be a good story to tell Tomoyo. She should get a big laugh out of this.'_

He was already in front of her door, when she slid it open.  
He looked down in hidden surprise, "Read it in the stars, huh?"

She nodded to his question and opened the door to let him in. He closed each door behind him as they entered her quarters.  
He looked to see if she had changed out of her fancy dinner costume from before.

She was now wearing a white robe with an outer jacket that trailed behind her as she walked around the room, trying to look busy.  
It seemed that she was trying to stall.  
He could see that the robe under was very thin and the touch of pale skin under.

He gulped a bit as he untied his sheathe. She approached him from her bookshelf and took it, walking to and placing it on the high shelf in a corner of the room.  
From the front of the door, he quietly asked her, "Do you really want this?"

There was only a frightful silence for a moment, she still had her back to him. He could feel an air from her that contained longing and affection. But behind it was a feeling that was nervous and frightened.

She couldn't tell him herself of this, just try and show it to him and have him interpretate.

She replied with a quiet, "Hai."

"You don't have to do this. It's just fine, it doesn't really matter to me."

"I really want to do this. But I'm just..."

"I know."

"I shouldn't have acted like I did this afternoon. I must've built you up to something so high...but I just missed you so much."  
She dropped her shoulders a bit in exasperation "The handmaidens tell me that the first time is supposed to be horrendously painful and -."

She breathed out suddenly, she could feel his warm breath on her back. He held her shoulders, like they were the most delicate things on earth, one touch would shatter them completely and they would never be pieced together again.

He moved one of his hands to brush her long hair off one of her flawless shoulders. He inhaled her sweet faint scent and whispered close to her ear,  
"I will be gentle."

She nodded, "This is an act of love, but I am so nervous. When you are around me, I am nervous. When I think of you, I am nervous. I try my best to hide it, but it's been getting harder now."

He nuzzled against her neck and slowly slid the outer robe off her small frame.

It dropped in a _whoosh _between them.  
One hand moved to her waist and started to undo the tiny knot in front of her robe. She looked back at him slightly, but not so much that they were eye to eye, "You have really changed."

"You told me that."

"It's just not your manners," she turned her eyes away from him, "it's your heart and soul."

After a few seconds of careful maneuvering, the long thin belt dropped around her feet.

"Really?" he asked as both hands slid to the opening of the article of clothing.

"Hai, so long ago, you could've been considered a youkai for the countless deaths you did."

He stopped his groping on her chest, nervous to go any farther.

"But now, death is no longer part of your scent, you are so soft."

"Only with you. If anybody harms even one hair on your head or spills even a drop of your blood, I will kill them on the spot."

"Hm...now that sounds like the Kurogane from before."

He kissed her neck again and his hands went under her robe. He felt around the soft mounds of flesh, feeling the skin buzz beneathe his touch.  
She shuddered a bit and raised her shoulders to shimmy out of the robe. He came even closer, so that the robe was being held up between her narrow shoulder blades and the muscles on his chest.

He gave her a playful squeeze and she giggled softly. She arched her back a bit and rubbed her back up against him. While one hand was cupping her breast, another went lower to her forbidden regions, carefully tickling the curly hair down there. She moaned to the sensation, "Kurogane!"

He nibbled along her pale shoulders.  
Her hands, which were clenched at her sides, moved behind to him. She clutched the fabric of his slacks. He could feel his loins tighten from the heat of her hand being there.

"This is unfair now."

"How so?" he asked in between the breathful kisses he gave her.

"I'm wearing next to nothing, while you are still clothed."

He grinned and graced her skin with his canines. "Don't worry about that. All that matters now is you."

He inserted one of his fingers inside her and she gasped horribly. He faltered and pulled out his finger, but she brought her hand and guided it back to her warmth.  
He stepped back a few feet and her robe dropped to the ground.

She slowly turned around, showing him herself. She looked so perfect, white skin and dark hair. Every proportions was right and slender. He stayed still, just watching her like a cat would do with a tiny bird. She walked to him, swaying her hips back and forth like a vixen.  
She flipped the strands of hair that were covering some of her front behind her back smoothly.

His eyes widened at the more explicit sight in front of him.

It looked like she was going to run into his arms. But she walked around him, running her hand down his chest. Her long hair trailed behind her as she walked to the bed.  
He moved to keep his gaze on her.

She sat on the bed with her legs together tightly and slid under the heavy covers. She turned her face to him and lowered the blanket down just above her nipples.  
She asked shyly, "Won't you join me?"

He walked anxiously to her, while practically ripping off his belt and undoing his uwagi. He tossed them mindlessly to the ground.  
In a blink of an eye, he already had his tabi and zori off and sitting on the edge of the bed.

She reached out her hand and stroked his arm. Hesitantly, her hands went to the edge of the covers scrunching it up. Then the grip relaxed on the covers, she raised the covers up as an invitation to join her body. He got off the bed and climbed in with that cool devious grin on his face.

She kept her arm holding the sheet up until he settled on top of her between her legs. She closed her eyes offered him her neck. He kissed her on the lips.  
She leaned up a bit to return the affection.

She grabbed handfuls of his coarse hair admist the passion and he bore the pain so that she could enjoy this most of all. In the rustling of the sheets, there was small laughing.  
She started to giggle and cry at the same time. He stopped his kisses and rolled his head down in a way that his lips were the farthest away from her while his forehead was touching hers.

"What's so funny? Do I have something on my face?" he asked in a way of humour that was so unlike him.

"Nothing's funny." she blinked back a few tears and it ran down her face.  
He touched it away with his fingertips. She looked at his hand which moved to rest around her head like a frame.

"Those gloves." she pointed out.

"What about them?"

She turned on her side a bit under him and tugged at the gloves.  
"Take them off. I don't want anything between us tonight."

He huffed a bit and sat up, her legs still wrapped around his hips. He took them off quickly and tossed them on the ground next to the rest of their clothing.  
While he sat up, he saw that she was staring at him again. This time, there was a look of frustration on her face.

"What is it now?" he asked in the same humorous tone from before.

"Your pants."

"What?"

"Take them off. Immediately."

He moved out of her legs a bit and slid out of his pants with ease. He tossed them on the ground too. She still kept her eyes on his groin. He was big in size, but that was expected for his height. But it was longer than how she thought. She rolled and licked her lips like she was eyeing fresh juicy fruit.

He pulled the sheet over them like it was before and went back to pleasuring her.

He kissed her with the softest kisses,  
the hottest,  
the best.

She touched every inch of the skin on his back with her fingertips, feeling the muscles, veins, everything. She kissed his shouder and inhaled his scent.  
Musky and strong, the scent of a real man.  
She always felt safe with him around and she knew that he would always protect her.

He traced the edge of her earlobe with his tongue, then giving her a light nick which sent her into another case of the giggles. He couldn't help but laugh as well a bit.  
He blew into her ear with warm breaths, just to get all her laughter out.

She protested back, "Kurogane! Stop! You're tickling me!"

"You're already laughing." he argued back.

"If you keep me laughing so much, I'll make you leave."

"Fine, you win." he told her as he kissed her neck.  
Sucking on soft spots lightly to hear her moan. She could feel herself getting wetter by the second.

Kami, how could an ex-demon like him make her feel so good?

His rigid cock was pushing against her. When it started to dig into her, she winced. He stopped, but still kept himself close to her body.  
"Are you ready?" he asked so seriously.

She gulped and nodded. He pushed against her more, stretching her legs out than before and carefully inserted himself inside.  
She felt so tight, so small.  
He had to try to do this without hurting her too much though.

"Oooh..oh..oh!" she hissed as he put his entire length inside her.

Her hands clawed at his back, engraving long streams of white skin on his tan.  
He kissed her to calm her down.

"Shhhshh." he comforted her, whispering like a gentle lover. She arched into him and buried her face on his shoulder, salty tears moistening on the peak.  
He moved out a bit, he could feel crimson blood running on him.

He went back in, trying to do it slowly without any pain.

She dug her nails into his back like talons. Even then, he was starting to hurt. But he thought if she was going to pain now, he should as well.  
He moved steady, like waves on water, gradually and coming.

After a what seemed like an eternity of agonizing torture to her, but was really a few minutes, the ripping pain stopped and all that would come then would be pleasure.

It was her first orgasm of the night that gave her the signal that the pain was over now. She still kept her body up close against him, only to give up and sink on the bed.

He felt her muscles against him relax and her hold on him loosened up, but not very much. The tears had stopped, but her dark blue eyes were red from crying.  
Her eyes fluttered close as he kissed her lids.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." she told him in a mousy voice.

"I'm glad."

Her arms went under his arms and her hands gripped on his hips. She arched her back into him, grinding herself against him. He took it as his signal to really do it. He wrapped his arms around her even more, one hand behind her neck while the other groped her ass.

He thrusted harder to her moderato rhthym.  
She panted heavily for each of his push.

Since it didn't hurt anymore, she could take more thought into the act.  
His rough skin scratched hers as he moved over her. It tickled the nubs of her breasts. She could feel them sliding between sweat. But there was friction, that made her feel like her skin was going to rip to shreds.

He was so big, in length and size. His arms were like gates that could shield her from anything. He felt so hard, like he was carved from stone. He even looked perfect, like he could only be a fictional character.

Before she used to think that she could break so easily from even a single touch of his. But here they were in bed, she was trusting him to be careful with her and he fulfilling her most carnal and intimate desires.

During his pushes, she explored his body, his physique.  
There was no excess fat, just and all muscle.  
His hands were amazing, like they knew what point of flesh to press to get maximum joy and immediate outcome.

She panted loudly in his ear, so that he could know how passionate she was feeling then. It motivated him to go faster, he sped up even more, pounding into her. She screamed from ecstasy in a high tone, like a nightingale. The wooden base of the bed frame knocked on the wooden floor, some screeching from the corners as it moved back and forth from the hard pushing on the bed.

Her little fingers tickled the back of his head, gently touching the stiff black hair on the high of his neck. They traced from the gap between the muscles on his neck down his spine.  
It wasn't till she came to a rubbery bump.

She begged him, "Stop...stop, Kurogane."

He breathed so loudly, it was just deafening while at the same time silencing.

All sound,  
the squeaks,  
the pants,  
the bumping stopped.

She moved under him, her back moved higher to rest against the head of the bed. He rested his head on it's side on the cleavage of her breasts.  
Her heartbeat was so loud and fast.  
He continued touching her thighs and back.

She looked at his back and gasped outloud.  
"Kurogane! What happened to you?!"

She traced the long thick scar that went across from his left shoulder ending close to his right hip.  
He twisted his neck up to face her as much as he could possible,  
"Do you remember that curse you put on me?"

She nodded and rubbed the thick scar with her palm, "Hai, is this because of it?"

He turned his face back into her soft supple breasts,  
"It was a fight, to the death. I was able to beat him without him being killed, but he got one in. I guess I was off that day."

She continued looking at the hideous scar and rubbed his spiky hair like he was a pet. She sighed, this was really something to get out of the mood,  
"What were you doing in a fight to the death?"

"It was a trap I stumbled into."

"How could someone like you get caught into a trap?"

"My mind was on something."

"Really, not another woman I hope."

"Something like that."

She huffed a bit. Here she was naked and concerned for him, with his face in her chest and he was talking about some woman that he saw on one of his travels,  
"If you're that much of a womanizer, you may as well get up and leave now."

"Are you jealous?"

"You are about one inch away from leaving."

He snickered a bit, "I saw a girl who looked like you in that world."

She stopped breathing for a second, "Really? Did she look like me?"

He stroked her breast and kissed it lightly, "No, she didn't look as good as you."

She smiled, where did he learn to be so smooth like this?  
She continued to smooth his hair again, tilting her head in a sort of way that looked seductive and innocent at the same time.

She bent down and kissed his forehead.

He brought his head up and kissed her on the lips, an almost too innocent kiss.  
They parted lips and stayed still for a moment, just looking into each others' eyes.

He initiated the next kiss, this time keeping it there longer.  
That one kiss went farther, touching tongues and tickling lips.

He dragged her down back under his body, with her head back on the pillow.

This time entering her was so much easier, no fear at all. He showered her face and shoulders with the most melting kisses as he rocked his hips into hers.  
She tightened the hold of her legs, curling her toes from the upcoming climax. She dug her nails on the sheet over his back, not wanting to hurt him or give him anymore scars.

She arched into him as she climaxed.  
Her body tightened against him as she spilled onto him, then relaxed and hung under him. He pushed as much as he could into her and stayed in.

He whispered into her ear, "Are you up for another go?"

"If you are." she answered slyly.

She could just imagiane him grinning his canines at that response.  
He pulled out of her and pumped into her again.

She tightened her muscles again to resist against his charges.  
She could feel another orgasm rolling over her, also that he was going to the edge as well this time.

His pushes weren't as fast as before, they were slower and unsteady. Like he was savoring her.

His body shuddered against hers as he eased into her one last time before climaxing with her and giving into exhaustion. He laid aginst her body, but leaning more on one side to not crush her under him.  
He kissed the hollow of her neck, his face in her hair.

He breathed in her perfumed scent and fell to slumber.

She was too much in a daze and excited to fall asleep so quickly.  
She stroked his back again and kissed his ear.

Then she fell asleep.

The room was completely silent and there were only dreams that danced in the room.

* * *

The next morning, the sun was shining in her eyes.

Her eyes battered as she looked around the room and her bed.

She noticed that their positions had changed during the night.  
Instead of him on her, she was on him now. They were lying face to face, her head laid on his chest. Her long hair was sprawled out like a second sheet over the white covers and reached close to the foot of the bed.  
The sheets covered her up to mid back.

She had her left hand next to his head high over on the fluffy pillow with the other hand on his chest. He had his hands around her in a protective manner. He tangled one hand in her hair with his arm around her frame, his left hand was intertwined with hers.

Tomoyo smiled at seeing how he even wanted to guard her in a vunreable state like that.

She looked up to gaze at his face. He looked so peaceful, so calm but he still had a seriousness to his features. She giggled at how uptight he was, well he wasn't uptight _all_ the time.  
Last night was an exhibit of evidence.  
She squeezed his hand a bt and nuzzled into him.

Kurogane breathed out a long sigh and slowly opened his crimson eyes. He looked down at the fair princess in his arms and smiled. His fingers twirled around her locks and played with her hair.  
She felt a gentle tugging at her hair and knew the cause.

Smiling delicately, she looked up to meet his eyes.  
She breathed out, "Ohayo, Kurogane."

He replied back in a smooth voice, "Hey, so how was your night?"

She giggled again, "Great. Better than I could ever think of."

He kissed the top of her head, "Good."

She loosened her hand out of his and crawled up to his lips. She planted a kiss on him, holding it there until her breath ran out. During the kiss, he grabbed both her wrists and sat up a bit, bringing her up from her lying position to a sort of sitting leaning position.

He cradled her in his lap and when the kiss ended, his lips immediately went to her breasts.  
He started to suck at the soft spot of skin of the slope of her breasts, she moaned at him and straddled him. When he stopped, there was a wet spot of saliva and a mark of rosy skin on pale flesh.

He kissed the little blotch shaped spot.  
She looked down at what he left her then at him. As he looked up to see her eye to eye, he said the most serious thing since they woke up,

"Now, you're mine."

Her eyes subtly went moist and her lips pursed, his expression softened up as well. Her hands held his face in her hold while he held tightly onto her hips.  
They leaned in close for a kiss. A simple peck on the cheek.

She fell into him and laughed and cried at the same time, women were seriously a pendrulum of emotion.

She forbade him, "From now on, I forbid you to leave me like you did years ago."

He laughed and rested his chin on her head,  
"If you remember, I didn't leave. You whisked me away to another world. mainly because I had to defend Sakura-hime from that bastard called Reed."

"It's because I had to. But I forbid you to make me have a reason to send you away like that."

"Why would I want to be sent away? I'm too much in love with you." he said quietly as he still kept his gaze locked with hers.

She was at a shock to his sudden confession.  
He had just told her he loved her, now she was at a conundrum at what to do.

She smiled even more, "That's good. Because...I love you too much to be alone again."

What seemed to be a 'moment', quickly turned into a busy morning. She gave him a chaste peck on his forehead and squirmed out of his arms. From reflex, he let her go her way.

She crawled off him and walked to the corner of the room to get her robes. He reached down from the bed to the floor to get his clothes and sword.

Then she heard an extremely loud clatter.

She looked back and couldn't help but blush to see how he sat on her bed. His slacks were on, and he was already putting on his uwagi, but it was open to reveal his muscular chest.  
He sat in a relaxed position with his back still against the thick pillow. One leg was staright out, while one leg was bent, His hair looked even more messy with thinner strands in front of his eyes. He also had his gloves one.

Seeing him in a messy state of dress with his ninja gear on set her blood on fire like last night.  
He looked so dangerous and cool.

He noticed that it was too quiet and looked at her as he tied his sash on and attached his sword.  
She was staring at him.

He quickly got off the bed and put on his foot wear.

Tomoyo's eyes were still glazed over, but her pupils were following him as he walked steadily to her. He looked down at her, she was so still she looked like an over-sized doll.

Kurogane waved his hand in front of her, but that didn't seem to get her out of trance. Then he got a wicked idea. He bent down and kissed her lips.  
She snapped out of the trance.  
As soon as he saw that she was back to reality, he ceased the kiss too quickly.

She blinked her eyes, "Well, I need to go and see my sister right away."

"Why?" he asked as he watched her walk to the door.

She opened it while revealing a path of skin that was irresistable. She replied,  
"Well, I want you to be excused from any work today."

"..."

She opened the door and he briskly walked over to her. She answered his unsaid question as she hid slightly behind the screen door,  
"Because, today I order you to spend time with me."

He faltered for a bit then shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you want, my princess."

* * *

**BIG!!  
PLEASE READ!!**

**Okay, so that's the end. I already have a second part being thought out right now. If you don't really like it, tell me. I would refix this on a heartbeat. Since it's so long, I'm probably going to re-write it. **

**Seriously, tell me if you want me to change it.**

**I'm also kinda taking requests to anyone who likes Kurogane/Tomoyo. You give me the situation and the character setting. And I'll take it from there. **

**So, I hope you enjoyed it, if not, I hope you liked my effort. **

* * *

**Does anyone know what volume it is when Kurogane goes back to Nihon?**

**How is it that Kurogane's real name is "Youou"?**

**What's the final volume for Tsubasa Chronicles?**

**In Naruto, how does Haruno Sakura become Tsunade's student?**


End file.
